


Nerds

by HomuraBakura



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Dungeons and Dragons, F/M, Fluff, Holyiceshipping - Freeform, It's just cute, Kissing, No Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7240042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomuraBakura/pseuds/HomuraBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durbe's a nerd--but then, so is Rio.  Why else would they have picked each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerds

“You’re a nerd,” she said.  “But like, my favorite nerd.”

Durbe raised one eyebrow over his character spreadsheets, feeling just half a smile quirking at the edges of his lips.

“Oh, really,” he said.  “And this coming from the woman who just spent twenty-five minutes deciding on deciding where to spend her status up points.”

Rio smacked him lightly on the shoulder.  She had to lean over the side of her armchair and across the table to do it, and he laughed softly as he mock flinched away from the “attack.”  She stuck out her tongue at him before leaning back into her chair, bare legs pulled up onto the cushion so that she could balance her fat notebook against her knees.

“I said _favorite_ nerd, I wasn’t insulting you,” she said, her lips pulled back in that fierce grin that only she could pull off, both regal and gentle all at once as she chewed on the end of her pencil. “You should feel honored; I just put you several spaces above Alit and Thomas.”

“I wasn’t insulted,” Durbe said. “Until you implied I was on the same spectrum as Alit and Thomas, that is.”

“You all play this stupid game; you’re asking for it.”

“That stupid game known as Dungeons and Dragons which you are also currently writing ten pages of world-building for a campaign for?”

Rio threw her pencil at him and he caught it with a grin, matched only by her wide smile. She crossed her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him again.

“Give me my pencil back so I can finish this,” she said, sprawling out across the table with her arms flopping over Durbe’s carefully arranged spreadsheets and notepads.  Durbe held the pencil out just barely from her reach and she wiggled her fingers towards it with a grin without going for it.

“No, I think I’m going to confiscate it, clearly you can’t handle the responsibility of Dungeon Master.”

He grinned as she crossed her eyes at him again.

“ _Rude_ ,” she said, pushing herself over the table so that she was laying completely across it. “Is that how you speak to the queen?”

He leaned pulled the pencil a little closer to him so that she would reach a little farther, her grin so wide that she was actually starting to get a little flushed.  Then he leaned forward, pushed her bangs out of the way, and pressed his lips briefly to hers.

He had intended for it to just be a quick, brief kiss, but Rio wasn’t having it. Before he could pull back, she was pushing herself onto her elbows, one hand reaching for his collar and curling into it to hold him there. For just a moment, they melted into each other, Rio not releasing him and Durbe loathe to release her.

When they finally broke apart, Rio pressed her forehead to his, gasping softly for breath.

“You’re so much smoother than you used to be,” she mumbled.

“I trust that’s acceptable to you, my lady?” he said with a small smile.

“Oh, gods, don’t you dare go back to being the ‘loyal knight of Barian’,” she said, laughing as she pushed her head harder against his.  “Do you know how long it’s taken for me to corrupt you enough to even date me?”

“Too long, as you always say,” he said.

She was so beautiful, he thought.  Gods, she was so beautiful, the way that her dark hair fell like ocean waves crashing over her shoulders, the white highlights like foam.  Her eyes as deep as the sea, her skin as smooth and soft as a gentle sea breeze.  How had it taken him so long to feel like he was allowed to hold her like this?

He pressed his lips to her forehead, and then dropped his head against her hair. She pulled herself onto the table so that she could lean into his shoulders, hands curling up against his chest. He could hear the papers crinkling under her knees, but that was all right.

This moment was more important.

 

 


End file.
